


刺猬

by NIZO



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIZO/pseuds/NIZO
Summary: 指奸/双性预警AU两岁年龄差破镜重圆
Kudos: 4





	刺猬

又来了。

黄旭熙余光瞥到观众席，错身失误和超过一米九的对手撞肩，手里的球抛出圆滑的弧度砸在篮筐上，暧昧地转了三圈才不甘心的落进去。

比赛结束在这个不怎么轻巧的两分球。明明只是两个班级的友谊赛，还是因为天气太冷所以变得吃力。

两边握手互相鼓励，散场后旁边观看的女生小跑过来，递到面前的饮料光是看着就黏嗓子，黄旭熙抬头扬起声音意外的哦了一声，赶紧礼貌的接好，点头说着谢谢谢谢，却握在手里没有打开。

他捡起地上的外套和矿泉水，仰头灌水，指骨狰起搓动，把薄薄的塑料瓶捏的皱皱巴巴的，一瓶水几口吞进肚子。

最后那可怜的矿泉水瓶像废纸似的被他捏成一团藏在巨大的手掌里。

李马克甩着头发从后面汗涔涔的靠近，去拿旁边的衣服，他碰碰黄旭熙的手臂，眼睛往上抬，显地幼圆又真挚，习惯性叫着对方英文名。

“Lucas，哥好像在找你，不过去吗？”

不知道从什么时候开始，在私下李马克和黄旭熙说“哥”，必定只会是那一位哥。

本来想好不去理会的，但又因为这两句提醒实在忍不住看过去。

学校室外篮球场的观众席是一条条简陋的蓝色铁长椅，金钟仁和裹成白色雪球的李泰民坐在第三排比较靠旁边的位置，他穿得不够多，倒是把单薄的校服外套拉到最上，深色的领子翻立起来遮住颈项，拉链头被他咬在嘴里，校服裤下露出来被冻红的踝骨表示对方又没有穿袜子。

哪有人这样的天气去坐冰冰凉的铁椅子。如果换作从前，黄旭熙早就咧开最大的笑容跑过去拽他起来了。

他看了两眼，看见金钟仁的目光似乎是往这边投过来的，有点远，不太真切。

“哥在看别的吧，不是找我。”

黄旭熙别开脸，用力搓搓自己的后脑勺，利落的穿好外套，追上队友一起离开。

李马克转头去看，正好金钟仁站起来，两只手揣在口袋里低头和李泰民说了些什么，后者露出惋惜的表情。

谁都不知道他们已经分手两个月了。

或者说谁都不知道他们恋爱过。

金钟仁是个很奇怪的人，如果非要黄旭熙现在抛开所有感情去评价的话。明明当时是他说出“就到此为止吧，也没什么关系”那样的话，轻松得像是在帮别人处理分手，甚至还笑着摆出难得的兄长姿态拍了拍自己的肩膀，好像这能起到安慰似的。

之后黄旭熙艰难的想要振作起来，每每想到分手的事实都会觉得脾脏也在疼痛，可是金钟仁却开始故意的出现在他周围。

并不是他在自作多情。

频繁的“路过”低年级教室的后门，买零食的时间总是能巧遇，场场比赛都有对方的身影。

仔细想想，这是当时恋爱的时候都没有的待遇。

钝刀割肉，怎么能这么心狠。黄旭熙偶尔上课发呆的空隙会由衷的这样想，想问问金钟仁，到底为什么这么心狠。

周五上完补习班，认识的几个哥哥说要去网吧，差一个人组队，黄旭熙很没心眼的在小卖部门口接过边伯贤递过来的鱼饼串，大口的塞进嘴巴。他最近明显在长身体，不仅会半夜生长痛到睡不着，还总是感觉自己饿得心慌。

因为两串鱼饼，黄旭熙被连抓带拽的拖到网吧。

他一路上磕磕巴巴的找出好多借口，边伯贤都没能放过他，就连马克也幸灾乐祸的劝他“放松一点，bro”。

果然刚到门口就听到熟悉的笑声，没心没肺的，末了还故意哼笑出憨幼的嘻嘻声，像是又在故意招惹什么人，或是做了什么得逞的恶作剧。

黄旭熙徒劳的握住门框挣扎了五秒钟，被推得一个踉跄撞进网吧，边伯贤从后面冒出来挂住他脖子，夸张地咬牙切齿立誓：“大家，今天一定要把那群不说敬语的小子们杀干净，一个都不会放过！”

说完就风风火火的冲去抢他平时最常坐的位置。

金钟仁在不远处靠墙的位置，看起来是和另外的朋友们一起来的，但大家都认识，那一片区域几乎被两所学校的老熟人们承包了。黄旭熙能听见他说话的声音时不时传进耳朵里，李泰民没来，和金钟仁一起的男生很高很白，打游戏的时候皱着好看的眉毛，嘴角绷紧，穿着隔壁学校的校服，浑身散发着年下男的气质。

不知道他们在说什么，总是会一起笑开，那人等复活的时候会很熟练的腾出拿鼠标的手盖在金钟仁的校裤上蹭蹭。

周五的人不少，黄旭熙连开两台电脑都被同行的学长强行交换，最后只剩下金钟仁面前的电脑还没启动。

黄旭熙很彷徨的站在走道，左右躲闪给不停路过的人让位置，三分无措七分尴尬，那样子看起来就是走丢的狗狗，可怜巴巴。

两人的目光意外的短暂碰撞在一起，黄旭熙像一台程序出问题的机器人，以很好笑的方式匆匆转开脑袋。

“去坐吧，为什么傻站着，我不让开你不会叫我吗？”金钟仁主动站起来去拍黄旭熙的肩膀，挑高眉毛，带着他特有的总是显得娇憨的鼻音故意低声揶揄：“难道是忘了我叫什么吗？”

“哥……不是，没有，我以为哥要用。”

黄旭熙耳朵发烫，一紧张说话就卡顿，有明显的口音。并不是什么坏事，反而会给他本来就漂亮的脸上平添几分天然单纯的氛围。

这是分手之后他们第一次正式说话，周围是泡面和香烟的气味，还有学长们骂骂咧咧的声音，对方亲昵戏弄的语气就和他们还是朋友的时候分毫不差，以至于黄旭熙开始怀疑那场恋爱或许真的是他自己的幻想。

他迎上金钟仁毫不避讳的目光，觉得自己又开始胃痉挛了。

黄旭熙迅速皱了下眉，实际只是轻轻的压下眉心。很快，这份痛苦从眉心不动声色的消失。

“金钟仁，你朋友吗？”那个跟着金钟仁一起来的男生转过来摘下耳机，打断他们的对话。

“哦——是低年级的学弟，你们玩吧，我去找把椅子。”

金钟仁也没打算给他们俩互相做个介绍，黄旭熙坐下开机的时候那个男生主动说他叫吴世勋，是隔壁学校比金钟仁低一年级的学生，比黄旭熙大一岁。

说来也是学弟，可以用平语直呼金钟仁全名的学弟。

看样子吴世勋和其他人都认识，才单独开一把之后，他们俩都被邀去边伯贤那边组队。金钟仁不知道上哪儿弄了个游戏椅挤在他们中间坐着玩手机，吴世勋问他出什么装备的时候，他会给出自己的意见，尽管对方问过之后还是一意孤行的选别的出装。

黄旭熙在泉水等复活，不由自主的用余光频频扫向旁边，眼睛因为心虚所以扑簌簌的快速眨着，再呆呆的强行把视线转到虚无的方向。他不知道自己硬朗精致的脸露出兔子一样的表情时是多么有意思。

说实在的，黄旭熙也不是有意分心，是因为太近了，完全可以闻到金钟仁身上暖烘烘的洗涤剂香味混着特殊的、钝钝馥郁的肤香，刚开始会认为是充满男子气概的清爽，熟悉之后却是一种容易让人产生依赖的暧昧的中性荷尔蒙。

“喂，你复活了……在干什么，玩游戏都不认真。”

金钟仁的声音从很近的后方传过来，嘟嘟囔囔的数落，鼻息扑在黄旭熙耳根，他立马像被架了钢条一样挺直腰背坐好，迅速把两只通红的狗狗耳朵藏回耳机里。

不敢回头，对方分明就凑在他肩膀旁边。

好一会儿那种打破社交距离的压迫感才撤开，连同气味渐渐拉远，黄旭熙绷紧的后背肉眼可见的松懈三分力道，连点击鼠标的声音也没有那么狂躁零碎了。

金钟仁撑着脸看向被屏幕光描出轮廓的侧脸，认真的神情会帮黄旭熙剥脱残留的稚气，助长浑身散发出冷冽又不好惹的轻熟。这种气质放在犬系男身上很要命。

想到这里，他无意识的夹了夹腿，两只瘦瘦的脚踝在椅子下交叠，努努肉感十足的嘴巴，中断了目光攻击的任务。

事实证明只要黄旭熙认真，天赋式的运气和无差别的狠劲叠加起来的效果总是十分显著。他选的坦拿了十三个人头一路杀到对面老家，直推高地。

顺风局打起来很爽，大家都有种越战越勇的快感，确实像边伯贤说的要把对面撕碎。

原本严肃的面部不由松懈下来，黄旭熙正发完信号。突然，他感觉有什么冰凉凉的东西撩开校服裤腿，轻轻的贴上了他的小腿肚，这很莫名其妙的触感让他大脑空白的反应了好一会儿，在迟钝确认那是金钟仁的脚这个事实之后，原本稍微撤下的防备装置瞬间乱七八糟的通通支棱着扑起来，手忙脚乱的堆在一起企图竖起高墙抵挡任何超越理智的想法，两秒钟后不出意外的彻底坍塌粉碎，被一阵风轻飘飘的卷走残余尘土。

他茫然的站在塌墙的那边，眼睁睁看着金钟仁越界，用冬眠之前体温很低的身体慢吞吞的偎过来，舒服攀靠他的胸膛颈项，直白的摄取养分。

帅气的犬系男现在连瞳孔都慌乱得震颤发抖。

“支援，支援！西八，这群狗崽子……”

耳机里传来同队学长的声音，黄旭熙握着鼠标的手心冒汗，在半分钟的慌张之后，大脑严重发麻，反而杀出了一种激进的果敢，学长们在频道里半打趣的赞叹说他是最能抗的战坦。殊不知他现在就是热锅上的蚂蚁。

圆软的脚趾吸收到体温，拱贴得更加密切，就差直接变成加热过的棉花糖化在他身上，变成一层黏糊糊亮晶晶的糖霜，把一个地方的热度搜刮干净，再磨蹭到其他位置。

他不敢去看，也没有挪开腿。

因为这是金钟仁从一开始就拥有的特权。

……

一年前他们刚认识不久，在一个聚会上坐在桌子的正对面，游戏玩得特别热闹，大家七嘴八舌的激烈争辩着，口语尚且生疏的外国人插不进话，偶尔能从中捕捉到几句很有意思的，老老实实坐在原地仰脸傻笑，像牙牙学语的小  
朋友重复有趣的词。

金钟仁闹累了从前阵退下来，主动帮忙重新洗牌，大家还没争完。桌子下面，黄旭熙的两只脚被轻轻踩住，冰得他一激灵，想要往后抽回，发现是对面哥哥的脚，于是老实得止住动作。他瞪大眼睛看去。

“哥很冷吗？”

“对。”

“啊……”

过了好一会儿没有动静，金钟仁抬眼瞄过去，对方没事人一样在摆弄手里的卡牌，他又故意用力往下踩踩，这下黄旭熙才边笑边嘶嘶抽气，歪着头撒娇的问他“干嘛啊哥”，然后踮起脚后跟想让金钟仁的脚滑下去。

一来二去两人在桌子下面打起来，较劲半天，最终以黄旭熙压倒性的胜利结束，金钟仁被他踩得动弹不得，整个人虚脱的抱着胳膊侧脸贴在桌子上，确认自己挣扎不开之后赶紧讨饶。

“脚没有知觉了，放开哥吧，哦？下次再也不玩了，真的…”

旁边的人闹哄哄的重新入座，被弟弟大发慈悲放过的金钟仁一副很没有精神的样子，受气包嘟着嘴，刚经历了丢脸的事，蜷缩着脚趾老实巴交的。

黑手党游戏开始，所有人都闭上眼，金钟仁感觉到黄旭熙的脚挨过来，和他本人一样害羞的先是蹭蹭，然后主动塞到他脚下面，他忍了好久才忍住没睁开眼。

第一轮天亮时票人环节，金钟仁一副过分开朗的样子，被大家毫无疑问的票出去了。

他们在一起后金钟仁追问黄旭熙当时为什么又把脚放回来，后者自然说“因为哥很冷，以后都会这样照顾哥的”，随后故意自恋的摆出臭屁的笑脸咧着嘴补充：“感觉哥很喜欢我。”

当时金钟仁开玩笑的说：“啊——没有哦，那时候只是觉得你很好玩。”

分手后黄旭熙回想，那可能并不是玩笑。

金钟仁是个奇怪的人。你觉得他喜欢得要死的时候，他其实还好，你觉得他应该满不在乎的时候，他又好像完全没办法洒脱。很难摸到规律，问也问不出答案。

……

高地团战黄旭熙被对面输出点死，他立刻拽下耳麦捂捧住自己热气腾腾的脸呼出一口气，还没等到复活，后面跟上的队友就把敌方连窝端了。

这时才感觉一直伸在他裤腿里的脚趾心满意足的离开。

“世勋尼，我去下洗手间，等下一起回去，知道了吗？”金钟仁无比轻松地俯过去伸手扯开吴世勋的耳机跟他打招呼，生怕对方听不见。

吴世勋说着知道了知道了，眼睛都没离开屏幕的把耳机重新戴好。金钟仁踩着帆布鞋把两只手揣进口袋里，心情很好的摇头晃脑向洗手间那边去。

“再来一把吗？”吴世勋拍拍旁边在发呆的黄旭熙。

“……我也去下洗手间，让伯贤哥先不要等我了。”黄旭熙如梦初醒，把耳机取下猛地站起来，掩耳盗铃的在原地打了个转，妄想让自己局促得不那么明显。

好在周围也没什么人看见他这副不自然的样子。

“知道了，快去吧。”

小网吧的洗手间很简陋，黄旭熙在门口听见里面的人在哼“鲨鱼宝宝”，他犹豫两秒走进去，看见金钟仁在洗手池旁边洗手，邋遢得踩着两只帆布鞋露出红红的脚后跟，跟着儿歌节拍轻轻踮脚。

他们通过镜子对视一眼，黄旭熙没搭话，颇后悔自己冲动跟过来。但事已至此，再转头离开也未免太怯懦了，他沉默着走到旁边拧开水龙头跟着洗手，细腻的白色泡沫在他手掌间搓出叽叽咕咕细碎的声音。

旁边哗哗的水声戛然而止，人却没走，金钟仁转身靠着洗手池打量跟进来的男孩，每一寸皮肤都值得好好观赏研究，并且有趣地发现他目光所及的地方都以肉眼可见的速度烧了起来。

在目光凌迟下，黄旭熙弯腰往脸上用力扑两捧冷水，雕塑一样冷感质地的立体五官从水里脱落出几分脆弱，水珠顺着下颚汇聚到下巴，被他抬起一边肩膀匆匆蹭掉。

洗手间的灯管接触不良的闪烁两下，一只捏着皱巴巴擦手纸的手伸到面前，黄旭熙接过来随意揉搓几下扔进垃圾桶里，金钟仁正要找个什么无聊的话头，手腕就被扼住，只是片刻的震惊，比他还高一点的男孩拽得他转了半圈，被迫背对过去，他还没来得及看清对方脸上的神色，就被用力推进靠里面的隔间，鞋都差点掉了。

形势陡然转变，弄得金钟仁措手不及，他苦着脸低头把鞋穿好，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。

“阿西，你干什……”

“哥为什么要那样？”黄旭熙挤进隔间把门落锁，有史以来第一次粗暴的打断对方说话，这段时间又长高了一些，肩膀变得更宽，稍微皱眉就会生出要打架的气势，好在青涩的口音降低了危险的浓度。

看他的表情很严肃，金钟仁立刻识趣的靠着墙面噤声，眼神也变得格外乖顺，看似在反省。平时很大胆的人，关键时候很会看眼色。

“你为什么在公共场所……我们不是分手了吗，不是你、不是哥说的分手吗？是哥亲口说的吧，所以为什么做出和说过的话相反的事情，这样很好玩吗？”咬词因为用力显得有些艰难，也显得更加直白痛楚，黄旭熙出乎意料顺利的把一肚子久憋的苦水倾倒出来：“又是因为觉得我很好玩吗？”

他眉心松懈出明显的伤心，质疑的瞪大眼睛，嘴唇因为情绪激动染上玫瑰色，颈项再次涨红。不再是因为害羞，而是实打实的愤怒和憋屈。

“……不是，不要那样想。”

无力的安慰着，面对这样一张情绪充沛的脸蛋，金钟仁突然意识到自己做错了，却不明白怎样才能做得更好。

他一直在示好，尽管笨拙又奇怪。

根本原因是他自己压根不能习惯和黄旭熙分手这件事，变得做什么都怅然若失，脑袋终日晕晕乎乎的，眼睛却流不出眼泪。李泰民忍不住问过他是不是生病了，他看向镜子的时候才发现自己原来那么没精神。又因为这件事是无法挽回的，他的大脑决定逃避性的直接删除了之前恋爱的种种，甜蜜和痛苦都一起消失，自我欺骗，觉得只要像最开始那样重新相处，就可以从头开始。

但那又怎么可能。

“哥有时候真的很可恶，很讨厌……你到底为什么要一直这样，把别人的痛苦不当回事。”

他听见黄旭熙那样说，比扇他巴掌更严重。

这话就是拳头捣在心窝，痛得金钟仁不由自主张开嘴巴，只有张开嘴巴才能稍微呼吸。

愧疚、羞耻和可怜的自尊心猛烈撞击，连狡辩的话都说不出来，他的内心独白幼稚又无厘头，说出来除了让别人更加生气，起不到任何效果。

空气开始凝固、胶着，外面关不紧的水龙头滴滴答答的漏水。

“……啊，我知道了。”

沉默被撕破，黄旭熙很慢很慢的吐出一口气，语气不合常理的变得片刻随意松散。

漫长的对峙之后，向来阳光灿烂的年下男习惯了面前人给不出答案的推拉，骤然失去要继续沉默逼问的耐心。

挟制一阵冲面扑来的掌风，面前那对擅长用深情迷惑人的眼睛扑簌簌的茫然躲避眨闪。

随着后脑勺撞击隔间刨花板的闷响，撞得一阵耳鸣头晕，金钟仁半张脸被大手牢牢套住钉在原处，黄旭熙右手横扣在他鼻底覆盖半张脸，捂住嘴的同时几乎要把他下颌捏碎，害得他呼吸乱七八糟的、不受控制的喷向对方虎口，嘴唇嘟起来潮湿的挤在小两岁的前男友皂香味的手心里，在相差并不大的身高差距下惶恐对视。

回答问题的机会被断送。

他用两只手轻轻扒住黄旭熙的手拍拍、再拍拍，眉毛撇成熟悉的窘迫憨闷的形状，眼神惊疑不定，没有强行挣扎，反而是讨饶意味十足。

与之相反，扼制他行动的男孩另一只手轻巧坚定的拽开他系成蝴蝶结的校裤腰绳，掀开搭掩小腹的毛衣，长而骨节分明的手指挤进毫无防备的松紧带，往下轻轻一扯，裤腰就歪歪斜斜的垮下去，挂在胯骨上。

黄旭熙压低脑袋凑近金钟仁露出来的半张脸，短短两寸距离，几乎真挚的盯着对方。

“哥，是湿了吧。”

他轻轻垂眼意有所指的快速瞟了眼下面，再重新落回金钟仁脸上。用正派的脸和青涩的口音，理所当然的重复着不像话的内容。

“是吗，又像之前很多次一样不分场合的湿掉，再自作主张的招惹我。”

如果有得选择，金钟仁一定祈求自己得一种会随时晕过去的病，而不是这样健康清醒的面对。

平时稚嫩好说话关键时候却意外强硬的前男友没打算给他申辩的二次机会，铁了心要一探究竟。

金钟仁徒劳的夹着腿，校裤还是被皱巴巴的拽到腿根。动作受限，身后的墙板此刻是块案板，无论如何都不可能让他避开那只已经插进内裤里的手。

其实只要用一点力，他完全可以尝试推开身形相近的人，又或者干脆鼓起勇气用拳头揍过去。

然而这两样他都没考虑，抛开他真的很喜欢黄旭熙所以提不起狠劲认真起来动手这个事实，也是因为问题的答案非常明了。

他是湿了，从坐到黄旭熙旁边开始，就湿的一塌糊涂，到了如果不来厕所回避就很有可能会走不动路的程度。

至于是为什么。可能是因为黄旭熙漂亮的脸，或者是身上健气清爽的荷尔蒙，甚至只是“坐在操过我的前男友身边”这件事就足以让空窗两个月的地方纯情又大胆的给出反应。

他太久没做爱了，他们太久没做爱了。

绕开半勃的性器，黄旭熙顺利触到两片绵软湿腻的阴唇，高热得不可思议，仿佛会化在手里，只浅浅戳开入口，一股黏糊糊的热流就冲淌出来，满满地流了他一手，从指缝爬到手背，亲热的迎接时隔已久的亲密接触。

无论再摸多少次，也还是会和第一次碰到这里一样心跳加快。

私下拥有娇憨纯真氛围、快和他一样高大的哥哥，藏着甜蜜的、熟透的秘密软巢。

在蜜麦皮肤的结实大腿根中间，夹着饱满丰盈的阴唇和掰开后就能看见的深红色的阴道。

尽管很小，和馥郁成熟的哥哥本身比起来有些发育不良的脆弱，但非常包容，耐受度也很高。

中指轻而易举的塞进两片阴埠缝隙，裹挟着充沛的黏液缓缓推进窄韧的阴道，金钟仁哑着嗓子喘出一声走调的哭腔，痛苦又舒服的紧紧闭上眼，整个人不受控的狠狠抖了下，内壁团团绞紧不断探访深入的手指。黄旭熙是故意捅得很慢，这漫长的过程竟然透出一种奇怪的严谨，让他不可避免的生出一种被仔细窥探的羞耻感。

当整根手指彻底没入之后，金钟仁鼻尖冒出汗珠，起死回生的把眼睛睁开一条缝，飘忽忽的左右转动，不知道要把目光落在哪里。他两只手拽着黄旭熙的校服外套，捏得死死的，手背上青筋狰起，看不出是要拉拢还是推开。

“会痛吗？”黄旭熙挪动大拇指蹭掉他鼻尖上的汗珠，态度很好。

金钟仁大脑迟钝的运转，愣了好久，认真的思考，细眯着的眼睛眨眨，然后很老实的轻轻摇头。

得到让人放心的回答，接下来就是另一种极端。两个月并没有让黄旭熙生疏，他熟门熟路的上手，拇指搓出顶端小小的蒂头，长到恐怖的手指抻操甬道，连爽点都摸得一清二楚。

自从分手之后金钟仁也没心思自慰，偶尔会在睡前夹腿或者蹭蹭被子，这些比起生操来说根本不值一提。

他像濒死一样张着腿挺腰抽动，双腿发软，一半的重量都交托到正在侵犯他的那只手上。极端无助下，金钟仁不断攀着两只手，最终忍无可忍的拽住对方的衣领拉近，哽咽着主动搂住脖子。

黄旭熙就势松开扼住他脑袋的手，将脸上带着指印、嘴唇可怜兮兮红肿着的人迎入怀里。

不到五分钟，挨着连续有节奏的抠操，金钟仁咬住黄旭熙的校服衣领，牙齿相互搓磨，身体狠狠抽搐，连带身后的隔板也咚咚几下。吃紧的阴道失力张开，像失禁一样猛地达到高潮，沙哑的嗓子挤出一连串压抑破碎的啊啊声，尾音绝望的劈裂。

阴茎很憋屈的抵在内裤里射了，更糟糕的是几股汹涌的吹水不仅喷了黄旭熙一手，还蜿蜒的爬进裤腿里，在校裤上沁出明显的深色痕迹。

黄旭熙抱着他，在软绵绵的腔道里面又四处摸了摸才撤出手指，拽得穴口微微翻露，湿淋淋的手带出来金钟仁独有的气味，他脸上也同样潮热，倒是很负责的帮金钟仁把裤子提起来穿好，系了一个和刚刚差不多的蝴蝶结。

青春期初现挺拔体格的两人挤在逼仄的隔间里，呼吸交错着起起伏伏。

情潮勉为其难的退出一点位置让给理智，黄旭熙单臂横揽金钟仁薄瘦的腰，他偏头想去看金钟仁的脸有没有受伤，发现对方只是很紧很紧的抱着他不肯撒手。

"哥？"

听到耳边呼叫，金钟仁把热乎乎的眼泪偷偷蹭在黄旭熙脖子上，咬着牙抿紧嘴唇，慢吞吞的抬起一张狼狈的脸，额前的头发汗唧唧的拧成几撮，他咽下口水还在嗝嗝抽噎，不停吸嗦着鼻子，任谁看都是受了天大的委屈。

黄旭熙赶紧从裤兜里摸出一包皱巴巴的纸巾，拎出仅剩的最后一张，卷在食指上去沾擦金钟仁涌出来的眼泪。金钟仁好不容易缓过点气，闻到他手上的浅浅的气味，泪眼朦胧的挣扎着偏开头躲掉，开口更难过了。

“……什么啊！不要，你的手，擦你自己的手。”

“哦，哦。”

等黄旭熙把手擦干净，他也差不多哭好了，眼睛肿得只能看到眼尾一点双眼皮，站在那儿嘟着肿起来的嘴巴发呆。

最终金钟仁只能食言，让黄旭熙去拿他们的东西，从网吧后门溜出去一起回家，半路上发消息给吴世勋说不能一起走了，后面说了好多句对不起，很卑微的说下周带他去吃年糕作为补偿。

两人从小路走回去，家里隔的并不远，黄旭熙把金钟仁送到坡上面的房子门口，他父母回乡探亲，里面漆黑一片，只有外面路灯亮着。

“到了，你进去吧。”

“你要走了吗？”

“嗯，看哥进去我就回家，我妈都不知道我今天去网吧了，哥要给我保密。”黄旭熙挠挠头，露出小动物一样俏皮又苦楚的表情。

“知道了。”

“……”

“……”

半分钟过去，金钟仁还没有要挪窝的意思，拽着自己的书包带子动也不动的看着黄旭熙。

黄旭熙先是莫名其妙的摸摸自己的脸，确保没有沾上什么东西，然后咧开一个灿烂的笑容。

“干嘛，不进去吗？”

“要进去。”嘴上这么说着，脚却半分也不动。

“那为什么还不走，哦！难道…哥在等告别啵啵吗？”

金钟仁垂下眼睛两边看看，习惯性努努嘴，没说是也没说不是。

“可是我们已经分手了，现在是前后辈关系，这样的话，告别啵啵是不是听起来太不像话了。”黄旭熙故作苦恼的拉长尾音，但语气分明轻快又愉悦，嘴角的笑也压不下去。

很可恶，这个外国人什么时候学会这样的话术了。金钟仁咬牙在心里握紧了拳头，嘴上却无处反驳。

“你说怎么办，我能做什么。”

听他这样赌气，黄旭熙轻轻地说：“是哥说的分手，也要哥自己想办法解决。”

他主动用手碰碰金钟仁的下巴上的浅凹，为对方的自尊心铺上一层台阶。

金钟仁磨蹭着往前一步，挂在他书包上黄旭熙送的小熊铃铛摇出细微清脆的声音，他好像真的很想要这个啵啵，抓住黄旭熙手腕的手在微微冒汗。

好难为情，这么难为情也没有松手。

“黄旭熙，我们谈恋爱吧，我真的会好好当你男朋友的。”

黄旭熙想说怎么会这么可爱，局促的表情可爱，闷闷的声音可爱，就连很有男子气概的承诺也特别可爱。

他忍不住嗤嗤笑出来，害得金钟仁一下就泄了气，表情抑郁。

下一秒，泄气的小熊被如愿以偿的扯进温暖的怀抱里。

冷风呼啦啦的吹过，在月亮和路灯的见证下，金钟仁得到了久违的告别啵啵。

END.


End file.
